The Twin Brother
by beautifuldreamer23
Summary: Kurt is being Bullied at Mckinley. Only this time he has someone to help him through it. His twin brother Carson! Though they are very different both care a lot for eachother. At first Kurt didn't want to tell his dad about him being gay. But Carson convinced him too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a small town named Lima Ohio there lived a family of 3 that most would probably not even pay much attention to. However this family would soon change everything. Their names are Burt Hummel, Kurt Hummel and Carson Hummel. Kurt and Carson however are twins and both are very close to their father Burt. Although both are rather different from eachother despite being twins. Kurt was one who was very fasionable and what most would call a diva. Along with Gay. Carson however was more laid back and dressed rather casual most of the time. He also was a writer and wrote for the school newspaper while Kurt was in the Glee club. He could sing although he never really had. Even though many had no idea of his singing talent. His brother had a passion for it that he just didnt have. His was writing and he spent a lot of his time doing so.

As both boys sat in their room one Kurt Hummel was deep in thought. He had been wanting to tell his father something for awhile but was unsure how to say it. He even had kept this from his brother which was not an easy thing as he always figured out everything. He sighed and stood up from the bed walking out into the hallway to his brothers room. He knocked on the door and entered when he heard a come in. He looked to his brother who was typing away on his computer. Hey Carson, can I talk to you?" He looked at him hopefully. He knew that if anyone could give him advice on what to do it would be Carson

He saved his work and put his laptop to the side nodding. "Sure, whats wrong?" He asked his brother curious. He looked troubled and that was not how he liked to see his normally happy brother.

He walked over to his brothers bed and sighed softly before looking up to him. "I wanted your opinion on something." He is silent for a second before he continues. "I wanted to tell dad about me being gay I just don't know how he will react." He looked at him after he said this.

He sighed softly and moved his glasses rubbing his eyes a little before he readjusted them. "Kurt, I don't think dad would have a problem with it honestly. I mean just tell him the truth. Im not sure on how really but why don't you tell him when we are all sitting down to dinner?" He asked his brother and at his unsure look he added. "I will be with you the whole time I promise!"

At his nod he hugged him. "Alright, I will tell him tonight. I just hope he takes it well." He walked down with his brother as dinner was now ready and they all sit down. He had made lasangna for dinner and their dad had already pulled it out of the oven and placed some on plates for all of them and put them on the table.

They all sat down to eat and talked about minor things. Glee, Carsons writing, the shop and just how things were in general. After a little of the talk Kurt sighs softly and knew that he had to get this over with. He looked to his father for a minute before he started and took a deep breath. "Dad, I want to tell you something. Something I think you should know."

He looked to his son and nodded. "Alright, what is it that you want to tell me?" He asked as he was curious and could tell it was important by the tone in his sons voice.

He is silent for a moment before he just blurts it out. "Dad, I'm Gay." He said as he watched his reaction. He noticed Carson was silent as well and watching.

He listened to his son then smiled softly and looked at him. "Kurt, I know, I've known since you were 3. All you wanted for your birthday was a pair of sensible heels." He smiled and looked at the look on his sons face. "If thats who you are, nothing I can do about it. I will love you and be here to support you in any way I can."

He smiled when he said that and got up and walked over to his dad. "Thank you dad, i'm so glad that you support me. I am so glad to know that you won't hate me for this."

He hugged his son back and closed his eyes. "Son I could never hate you for this." He told him as he He looked at his son in the eyes. "You are my son and I love you no matter what."

He watched the scene from his spot and smiled, He was glad that their father accepted Kurt and that he was Gay rather than hating him and deciding to kick him out or be harsh like some families would do in this case. He for once had never been more happy to have such an amazing and accepting father. He got up and walked over hugging them both. "Thanks for accepting him dad, I am so glad that you are our father."

He looked at both of them and smiled. "You are both my boys and I love you both no matter what. That won't change."

He looked at them both. "Now, what do you say that we both get the kitchen cleaned up and find a movie to watch together hmm?" He said to them both as he watched them get up and start the task their father had given them. He smiled as he watched them both start to clean up. Both were amazing kids and he could not ask for better both got up and started to clear the table with their fathers help and was quick about it as they wanted to watch a movie with him. They loved the time with their father as they didn't have time with him often where it was just the three of them watching tv or anything. Once they finished all of them sat down as Carson picked a movie and it was one that he knew his brother would love. The Sound of Music. He put it in and smiled as his brothers face lit up and looked to his dad who also gave him a nod of approval. Both knew that this would put him at ease after what he had just admitted. Plus all of them had to admit it was not a bad show at all and one that they all loved even if it were not all of their favorite both were just glad to see Kurt smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the talk with their father both were glad that he took it so well. Although both knew that those at their school would not be so accepting. After it got out at school those not in Glee with Kurt started pushing him around and making things miserable for him. He tried to pretend like it wasn't bothering him but those that knew him knew that was not the truth. As he watched his brother he sighed a little. He wanted to help him he just had no idea how. He hated to see him like this and wanted to be able to keep him from getting hurt though he was at a loss on what to do. He walked up to Mercedes who was Kurts best friend. "can I talk to you? It's about Kurt." He asked her and walked off with her to an empty classroom as she nodded.

"whats wrong, you are not the first one to really talk to any of us." she asked as Carson was not one of the ones who usually talked to Glee kids even if he wasn't one that usually said anything harsh or picked on them either.

"Well, I am sure you have noticed that the bullying on Kurt has gotten worse since everyone found out he was Gay and I am not sure I can handle seeing it much longer. I mean I know he won't tell our father as he won't want him to worry about him. I just hate seeing it."

She listened to him and nodded as he finished. "I know what you mean, I hate seeing it too but I have no idea what to do about it. It seems all the teachers despite seeing it are doing nothing. It seems as if they almost dont are and are just pretending it isnt happening." she sighed as she wondered how they could help her friend.

He nodded at that. "your right, and I admit I had thought of writing about the bullying and lack of action in the school paper I just wasn't sure if that would make things worse for Kurt." He sighed and looked at her.

"I seem what you mean with that. They could retaliate on Kurt for your article even if he had nothing to do with writing it. That may not be our best option but we have to think of something to help him." she said desperately to Carson. She knew he was a lot different than Kurt and not as kind hearted but she knew that he loved Kurt more than anything. That was obvious to anyone that paid attention to the twins.

He thought on that and sighed a little. "Yes, I agree, though if I am honest here what option do we really have other than telling my father?" He sighed and closed his laptop. "Kurt won't tell him and the only thing I can think of other than that is to have the rest of the glee club keep an eye on him."

After a few more minutes of talking they decided that all of them would make it their mission to look out for him. He would even try and keep an eye on him as well in the hopes that if they were they might be able to stop everything from happening. At least if its only a little. He put his laptop up and stood looking at her for a moment. "Let me know what the rest of the Glee club says. Though I don't see them disagreeing really" He walked off as she nodded and sighed softly as he put his books up. He hated seeing this but he knew that something would have to change. It had been quite a while since he had told their dad that he was gay and Carson knew that his brother had tried to pretend everything was okay but he knew better than that.

He looked up as Kurt walked over at that moment trying to hold back tears. He sighed softly and looked at him. "Kurt, you should tell dad, I know you don't want to but you really should. He may be able to at least figure out how to change this. He looked down as he shook his head.

"I can't tell him Carson, it would upset him so much to know that. I just don' know if I can tell him." He looked at him when he said this.

He walked with him and is quiet for a moment. "alright, but we have to figure out how to make things easier somehow" He said to him as he looked at his brother.A few weeks had passed and it was almost time for them to finish the year and despite everyone trying to make things better for kurt it didn't really help they all kept an eye on him and did the best they could to keep him safe but it all got worse. During all of this Carson had to try and figure out what to do. He hated keeping this from their dad but he knew that he had to somehow. He knew that with it getting worse they could no longer keep it from him even though Kurt wanted to and he told him that once he got home that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He sighed as he looked at his brother. "Carson, what will telling dad do? I mean it will just worry him. Plus the school won't really do anything against it they never do. Most of the time they just ignore it."

He nodded at that but looked to his brother. "maybe not, but it would be better to tell him on the off chance that it gets worse and then he will be even more upset because he didn't know." He knew his brother didn't want to tell their dad about the bullying and that he hated to upset their dad. Hell he was the same way and most of the time he hated to upset their dad with anything. Although when it came to stuff like this he felt it was important that he know in case something bad did happen.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly and both boys were dreading the upcoming conversation but both knew it had to happen. Things had changed and their dad had started seeing Fin Hundsons mom recently. He had apparently met her when her car had broken down and been towed to his shop to be looked at. So they were getting along pretty well after getting know eachother and talking that night. He looked at his dad as he sat down after taking a shower ready to eat. He would let everyone talk about their day before going in and telling him. Which didn't take long as the most that was said was what was done that day and everything. He looked at Carson who nodded over to him.

"Dad, I have to tell you something." At his nod he took a deep breath and continued. "Ever since I came out as Gay this year I have been getting bullied pretty bad. I was before but now its even worse. I was scared to tell you at first but well Im afraid if I don't and something worse happens then you won't even know it was happening."

He looked at his son as he spoke and sighed. He could see the scared look in his sons eyes and he hated that the kids at school had put it there. "Has it really gotten that bad?" He looked to Kurt and then Carson as well who nodded.

"Me and the the guys in Glee club with Kurt try to help him as much as we can. Though all of us are not always around. Its the times when no one is around him that is scaring all of us." He said as he looked to his brother. "Im worried what will happen in the next year or so if its already this bad"

He looked at both of his sons and remained silent for a moment. "well there is the option of changing schools Kurt." At his look he holds up his hand for a moment "I know you dont want to and that you like the friends you have. But your safety is what is important here. If you are not happy and are scared to go to school then its not a good enviroment."

He looked to Carson and then down to his plate before looking at his dad. "I did find one school that has a no bullying policy and its enforced. Although its a private school and it costs a lot dad. We cant afford something like that."

He sat and listened to his brother. "If I remember right Kurt its a all boys private school. You can always just apply for a scholarship or something? You are smart enough you know. It would be good for you to be able to be safe."

He looked at Carson and bites his lip a little. "But I won't be with you. Im not used to not being around you Carson. We have always been together."

He listened to Kurt then gets quiet for a second. "It will be fine Kurt I promise" what he didnt say as he looked over to their dad it was easy to see that with the way the conversation was going he may very well end up trying to transfer with Kurt just to be with him. He had not told Kurt but he had already gotten accepted at Dalton Academy for the upcoming year and had not decided yet if he wanted to accept. Though knowing his brother would be going he was considering it They may be a lot different but they were and always had been close and he didn't see that changing any time soon no matter what happened with them.

Dinner finished not long after that as everyone got ready for bed. Both boys thinking about different things. Kurt on if he should transfer and Carson on if he should take the offer he was given so that he could be with his brother and know he would be safe. If he were honest with himself he really wasnt happy in Mckinley either and hated it most of the time. So he was glad to have an option of a way out. He just didnt want to leave Kurt and now it seemed as if that may not be a problem. He turend on his computer and began to write to get his mind off of everything.

In the next room however Kurt just sat there deep in thought. He wanted this and to be happy but he worried on how he would do at a different school. It was hard knowing that he wouldnt be around his friends all the time and he hated that fact. Though he wondered if it may not be for the best. He sighed and grabbed his phone calling his best friend and smiled as she picked up. "Mercedes, I need your opinion on something" He said after a moment.

She listened and stayed silent as he spoke. "alright, whats bothering you Kurt?" she asked as she could hear the way his voice was close to breaking as he talked. She hated seeing him unhappy.

"well the subject of transferring to Dalton Academy came up when we told my dad about the bullying and I just know that if I go that I will miss everyone in Glee and I just wanted to know if you think I should stay or I just, I don't know.

She listened as he spoke and then says the truth that she hopes he will take to heart. "Kurt, I love you and you know that. All the kids in Glee do too and we know how unhappy you have been lately with all of this. We all know what you are going through and honestly if you would feel safer being in another school then I am all for it. I just want you to be happy " she said after a moment hoping he would take her words to heart.

He listened to what she said and thought about it. "okay I think that I will try and apply for some scholarships and stuff to see if I can get one maybe. That way my dad wont have to worry about paying and it may be easier." He knew that he had a good chance and wanted more than anything for his dad not to have to worry about anything. He talked to mercedes for awhile and for the first time in awhile he actually had a smile on his face.

Once he was finished talking to her he laid down and barley had time to think about anything as he falls asleep with a smile on his face. Dreaming of everything that was to come. Little did he know that everything really was about to change.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a few months since school had let out and it was in the middle of the summer. Things were changing and it was honestly for the better. Burt and Carole had gotten a lot closer and even were now engaged and planning to get married in the fall and everyone was actually looking forward to it. Everyone sat down at the kitchen table and were talking. The choices had actually been made on who would attend what school. Kurt looked at his dad and listened to something he said. He looked at Finn who had been silent. He sighed softly. "Finn, whats wrong? You have been pretty quiet since we all sat down." He watched as it looked like the boy was thinking hard about something.

He looked at him and was silent for a second before talking to him. He knew everyone had gotten silent at Kurts words but maybe he needed to say it. "I just, I am really going to miss both you and Carson when you both go to Dalton this year/" He said as he looked at both of them. It was something no one expected for him to say but everyone could not help but smile.

Carson looked at him and smiled which was not something he did normally. "Don't worry Finn we will still come home on the weekends and breaks. We only have to board because its such a long distance to drive everyday. Otherwise we would be home everyday." He knew that to be true.

As he watched his brothers he smiled and agreed with Carson. "He is right Finn, it will all work out okay and you will see us all the time. Though I admit I do wish you could be with us too" He did wish that as both of them had gotten close to the boy over the last few months and neither of them were looking forward to leaving him in the fall.

As the boys talked they didnt realize the smile on their parents faces as they at the one moment fully accepted eachother and it was easy to see that despite it all they would actually make a pretty good family. Which was what both of them were hoping for when they got together even if they didn't expect it so soon. He looked to his wife and smiled at her as she watched the boys. He could not imagine his life without her and finn along with his own sons. For once he was happy with how things were turning out.

The last month of the summer passed rather quickly and he was hoping that everything would go okay when they transferred to Dalton. He didn't like the fact that he would be leaving Finn when they had just started to get along though. Even though he knew that it was just something that couldn't be helped. He looked over at both his brothers as he packed everything and smiled. He loved how his life was going right now and he couldn't be happier for that.

The last day of the summer was an emotional one for Kurt and his friends. All of them understood why he had to leave but none of them wanted him to go. It was something that they all had not been looking forward to. He looked up as all of them walked into his room and smiled. "Hey everyone" He said as he walked up and hugged everyone in a sort of group hug. He had a few tears fall as well as he thought that he wouldnt get to see them all the time. He looked at all of them.

"I am going to miss all of you." He smiled as they all said the same thing to him and all of them sat down in his room and talked for hours as he had lost track of time. It wasnt until his dad told everyone it was time to leave that he realized they had been down there talking for awhile. He knew he had to get ready for bed once everyone had eaten as it was a long drive to school tomorrow and none of them wanted to be tired on the drive.


End file.
